Virus
The Viruses (also referred as The Plague) are a species of sentient techno-organic beings whose leader are Alpha. They are capable of infecting from living beings, such as humans and animals, to electronic devices. They seek to conquer the world by infecting and taking over their hosts by transforming them into grotesque montrosities. They are currently being commanded by Dollmaker, Black Angel, Queen Zenoria and other three unknown commanders. History After Alpha's physical form was destroyed, he needed to find a host in order to become stronger again. After he landed on an unknown planet, he found Queen Zenoria, whom he instantly attached to and managed to infect her. The first kind of Viruses were created by Zenoria herself, who used to corrupt the life of her own planet and destroy her own family. Years prior to the series' events, Alpha goes to Earth through a meteor and is found by an organization of scientists who studies his life form and find out about his incredible properties which would be capable of improving the human life. Abilities Ever since the Great Cataclysm, the Viruses are present yet dormant on almost every human being. Once they are awaken by their leader Alpha, they infect their host and feed on turn them onto living weapons. After doing so, they enhance their physical capabilities and give them unique abilities. They feed onto their negative emotions until they can completely take control of their hosts and turn them into a puppet of mass destruction. Though they don't have a weak spot, they can be cured by the Guardians, which purifies them and will make them lose its hold on the host and they will be ultimately defeated. There is a stronger variation of a Virus in which they infect a person and are able to spred themselves onto other individuals, turning them into minions. They are significantly harder to defeat and are likely to survive in the purification process. The Guardians' Viruses are the only known completed creatures that were developed. Unlike the Viruses produced by Alpha, they can live many years without a host and once they bonded with Brian and his friends they allied with them. They do not feed onto the user's emotions and are inside of their bodies, not being capable of being seen at naked eye. After the used said "Rise!" (plus the name of their respective guardian), the user's body is covered in light blue energy and armor pieces are generated and placed onto the host's body. The energy serves as a secondary armor that protects the user in case if someone forcefully attempts to separate the person and his guardian. According to Brian in "Into The Darkness Part Two", it felt like his skin was being pulled off when he was being separated from Myles. They have the ability of generating armors and weapons that the Guardians uses to fight against threats. Besides, the armor and its weapons are adaptive, being capable of assimilating other forms of weapons and develop their own version or create different types of armors - a process called as "Viral Mode", which consumes lots of the user's energy, yet it makes the person much stronger. Additionally, the Virus is responsible of maintaining the health of the user, as it constantly monitors its body to check if everything is alright. In case a member of the body is broken in battle, the Virus can easily regenerate the broken limb. Overview The Virus are a race of sentient creatures currently commanded by six Infected, while three of these are active. As result, their appearance may vary depending on which vertent of Alpha they belong to. After the Great Cataclysm, the Viruses widespread and infected many people on the process. They remain inactive until are awoken by large amounts of powerful feelings, such as angst, sadness, anger, etc, and infect the user, thus stimulating their user to generate more of these feelings to keep them alive. At the same time, they generate an organic armor on the user and overtime they will influenciate the user to becoem more and more violent to the point where they can take control of their body. If the user is not cured in time, the creature will permanently absorb its host and transform him or her into a living weapon of mass destruction. There is a special kind of Virus created especially to Dollmaker's Gladiators, who act more like Brian and his team's super powered armors instead of vicious parasites. Nonetheless, they still do share the same aspects as the rest of the Viruses, as they influenciate the user to generate more and more negative feelings to feed them. In order to neturalize the parasite, their energy core must be broken otherwise they completely take control of their host. The Techno-Killers have developed weapons to handle them, which quickly destroys the Virus but makes the host go through lots of pain. Additionally, if the host dies while the Virus is inside of them, the parasite will end up consuming their body until there is nothing left, as they have nothing to feed (such as negative feelings). Additionally, the Viruses reproduce assexually, being capable of spawning creatures either forcefully (through artificial means) or by their own will, which is the case of ttheir stronger variation, being capable of spawning more of themselves in a small amount of time to infect other peple. Known Infected Category:Characters